Ala
English Etymology Originated 1730–40 from . Noun # A wing or winglike structure. # A winglike anatomical process or part, especially of bone. # The flattened border of some stems, fruits, and seeds, or one of the two side petals of certain flowers in the pea family. # In ancient Rome, a small room opening into a larger room or courtyard. References * * * Anagrams * , AAL Category:English palindromes ---- Bosnian Noun # A dragon. Synonyms * aždaha * zmaj Category:Bosnian palindromes ---- Chickasaw Verb # To be born. Synonyms * atta Category:Chickasaw palindromes ---- Croatian Noun # dragon Synonyms * Category:Croatian palindromes ---- Faroese Verb # (kvæði) to give birth to # to foster # to nourish Conjugation Category:Faroese palindromes ---- Finnish Etymology 1 Pronunciation * * * Noun # An area. # A field. Declension Related terms * postpositions: ali, alitse, alla, alle, alta * adverbs: alhaalla, alhaalle, alhaalta, alas, allekkain, alatusten * prefixes: ala- Etymology 2 * Pronunciation * * Verb ala # # # Category:Finnish palindromes ---- Galician Noun # wing Synonyms * á Category:Galician palindromes ---- Hawaiian Etymology From . Compare Indonesian , Maori . Noun # way Category:Hawaiian palindromes ---- Icelandic Verb (+ ) (elur - ól - ólu - alið) # to bear, to give birth to # to foster # to feed, to nourish Derived terms * ala á ((+ ; to harp on) something) * ala aldur sinn (to live one's life) * ala upp * ala önn fyrir (+ ; to take care of somebody) * alast Category:Icelandic palindromes ---- Italian Pronunciation * Noun # wing Synonyms * alia Related terms * alare * alato * aleggiare * aletta * ali- * aliforme * aligero * alipede Verb # # Category:Italian palindromes ---- Kurdish Noun # flag (piece of cloth) ---- Latin Pronunciation * Noun # wing (as of a bird) # armpit # the hollow where a limb joins the trunk of an animal or tree # wings off the main room, side porches, waiting areas # wing of an army # # Inflection Related terms * ālātus * alar * alarius * alate Descendants * French: aile * Galician: Category:Latin palindromes ---- Latvian Noun # cave Declension Category:Latvian palindromes ---- Malay Preposition # like # according to # on Category:Malay palindromes ---- Old High German Etymology From . Cognates include Old English and Old Norse . Noun # awl. Category:Old High German palindromes ---- Old Norse Hyphenation * al-a Verb # To produce. # To testify. # To breed. # To nourish. Hyphenation * ala Adjective # Touched. Usage notes Generally used as an enclitic suffix to the word it modifies, not as a separate word. Category:Old Norse palindromes ---- Portuguese Noun # section Category:Portuguese palindromes ---- Serbian Etymology From . Noun # dragon Synonyms * * Category:Serbian palindromes ---- Spanish Etymology From . Pronunciation * * Noun # wing Usage notes Related terms * alado * alear * aleta Derived terms * ahuecar el ala * bajo el ala de * las alas de la fantasía Category:Spanish palindromes ---- Sranan Tongo Pronoun # everything ---- Swahili Etymology From . Noun # tool Category:Swahili palindromes ca:ala de:ala el:ala es:ala fa:ala fr:ala gl:ala ko:ala io:ala id:ala ik:ala is:ala it:ala sw:ala ku:ala lo:ala lt:ala hu:ala ms:ala nl:ala ja:ala no:ala oc:ala pl:ala pt:ala ro:ala ru:ala scn:ala fi:ala ta:ala th:ala tr:ala tk:ala wa:ala zh:ala